Mjoll the Lioness
|Base ID = }} Mjoll the Lioness is a Nord vigilante. She has traveled Tamriel extensively and claims to be as experienced and well traveled as one can be. She and Aerin may be found in the Bee and Barb inn or wandering around Riften. Personality Mjoll is a kind person with good intentions, but can come off as a little intimidating. She gains the most pleasure simply by doing the right thing and earning people's trust rather than by earning any material reward. She strongly dislikes the Thieves Guild and the Black-Briar family, as she feels they contribute to a large part of Riften's corruption. When traveling with Mjoll as a follower, she tells stories about her past as an adventurer, saying: When I was a child, my village was burned to the ground by bandits. Do you know I actually saw one laugh as he ran my brother through... my father wanted me to follow in his footsteps as a hunter, but I set my aspirations a bit higher. He never complained... I miss him. I've never been a sellsword... never traded my skills for pay. I've always adventured on my own terms. Background Early life Mjoll was born to parents whose names are never mentioned. However, she does say that her mother taught her how to use a sword, and that her father was a hunter. She grew up in an unknown village that was at one point burned to the ground by bandits, and her brother was killed during the raid; it is because of this that she harbors such resentment towards bandits.Dialogue with Mjoll She and her parents were very close, her mother often taking her to Solitude to gaze at the ships at the docks. She and her father occasionally journeyed east to Morrowind on hunting expeditions, cliff racers being among the things they stalked. Her father wanted her to become a hunter as well, however her life took a different path when she became an adventurer. Riften In one of her most recent endeavors, she was nearly killed by a Dwarven Centurion in the ruins of Mzinchaleft. It was only by her skill and persistence that she was able to escape. Barely alive, she was saved by Aerin, who then brought her back to his home in Riften and nursed her back to health. While she recovered, Aerin revealed to her the corruption that plagued Riften. To return the favor, she has sworn to do whatever it takes to rid Riften of criminals and misers. To her disappointment, progress in that regard is slow. In her words, "the city has to want to save itself before she can save it." Interactions Grimsever's Return When the Dragonborn first meets her in Riften, she speaks about losing her sword, Grimsever. The Dragonborn may offer to retrieve it for her; if this objective is completed, Mjoll becomes a potential spouse. She can also be recruited as a follower, and if is installed, can be made a steward at one of the Dragonborn's properties. To receive Mjoll's quest, the Dragonborn must be at least level 14 and Mjoll must like them. The easiest way to gain her favor is to simply agree with her in that the Thieves Guild in Riften is evil. Alternatively, Mjoll's favor can be gained by performing favors for the citizens of Riften. You must level up once after gaining her favor to receive the quest. Marriage If the Dragonborn marries her with an Amulet of Mara, beyond the quest's completion, she has the option of moving in with her spouse. Regardless of the home chosen, she opens a shop where goods can be sold and purchased. She will share daily profits with the Dragonborn, which start at 100 and increase by 100 daily. Uncollected profits stack and can be collected at any time. Mjoll's default residence is Aerin's House. She continues to live there unless instructed otherwise. Should she move with her spouse to another house, Aerin follows her. Rebuilding the Blades Mjoll may be recruited into the Blades, although Aerin will follow her to Sky Haven Temple. When she is engaging in a battle with a dragon alongside the Blades, Aerin follows and attempts to slay the dragon with his dagger. This usually results in his death. If Mjoll is married to the Dragonborn when recruited into the Blades, she can be told to go back to their designated home; she will say she's going back to Riften but will actually go to Sky Haven Temple. Equipment By default, Mjoll uses a Hunting Bow and leveled battleaxe to fight. If Grimsever has been retrieved, she will use it instead. If Mjoll is given magic staves, she will use them as her preferred weapons for striking at a distance. She can double-wield staves and is very quick and accurate both against targets on the ground and against flying dragons. However, she cannot recharge the staves herself; the Dragonborn must take them back, recharge them, and give them back to her. Her default armor is banded iron armor, with iron gauntlets and iron boots. Conversations Tell me about the Black-Briar family. "Maven Black-Briar, the matriarch of the family, represents everything that's wrong with this city. She's bribed countless officials, has friends back in the Imperial city and freely associates with the Thieves Guild. I've tried everything I can to protect Riften's citizens from her family, but to no avail." :Who else is in the family? "Well, there's Ingun Black-Briar, Maven's daughter. Strange girl. She likes to spend her time down in Elgrim's Elixirs working on her alchemy. Then you have Hemming, Maven's son. Spoiled brat and heir to her empire. He follows her word like a loyal dog follows its master. And finally, Sibbi; the worst of all of them. He's in Riften Jail for murder." You're not from Riften? "I've been adventuring across Tamriel since I was a fresh-faced young woman barely able to swing a blade. My travels have taken me from High Rock to Valenwood, Elsweyr to Morrowind and all points in between." :Why are you here, then? "Many years ago I lost my blade, "Grimsever," within a Dwarven ruin. I took it as a sign that I was wasting my time in search of wealth. You and I are alike. We seek challenge and great fortune. But for me, that's where the similarities end. You see, Riften is my great beast to be slain and my fortune comes from gratitude and trust." You're Riften's protector? "It's been difficult, I've taken the burdens of this city's problems upon myself and I keep running into impossible obstacles. Corruption, lies and deceit are the order of the day here. If it wasn't for Aerin, the young man who saved my life, I think I'd already have given up long ago." :How did Aerin save your life? "It was Aerin who found me dying outside a Dwemer ruin. If he hadn't brought me here and nursed me back to health, I would have died. When my strength returned and he told me about the problems plaguing Riften, I decided fate brought me here for a reason... so I stayed." What happened to you in Mzinchaleft? "I was adventuring in the depths of a ruins when I was attacked by a massive construct... like nothing I had ever seen. When the colossus struck, Grimsever was knocked from my grasp and I was wounded badly. It was only through blind luck I was able to crawl away from the Dwemer abomination and make my way to the surface. I must have collapsed, because the next thing I remember is Aerin standing over me tending to my wounds." Opening dialogue Mjoll: "I had another run-in with the Thieves Guild." Aerin: "Be careful, Mjoll. The Thieves Guild has Maven Black-Briar at her back. One snap of her fingers, and you could end up in Riften Jail... or worse." Mjoll: "They represent the reason I'm here. I can't just ignore them, Aerin." Aerin: "I know. I just don't want you to leave; you're the only good thing that's happened to this city in a long time." Criminal underworld Mjoll: "Maven. How's the criminal underworld treating you this fine day?" Maven: "You may have everyone else impressed around here, but you don't impress me. You couldn't touch me if you wanted to." Mjoll: "You're a cold, unfeeling bitch." Maven: "My dear, you have no idea who you're trifling with. Now I suggest you turn around and rattle someone else's cage before you get hurt." Mjoll: "I'm watching you, Maven Black-Briar. One day, you'll slip up and your Imperial friends won't be there to catch your fall." Gutter saints Aerin: "Well, you were right. These so called 'Gutter Saints' live in the sewers beneath." Mjoll: "I suspected as much. The real question now is do we do something about it ourselves or do we speak to the Jarl?" Aerin: "I say we go down there and clear the place out, just like old times." Mjoll: "No, my friend. That would be reckless. We have to help, but help in a way that doesn't directly place anyone in harm's way. For now, give this 'Ratway' a wide berth." The people of Riften Mjoll: "Sometimes I'm not certain that the people of Riften want to be helped." Aerin: "I think some of them do, Lady Mjoll. They're just too frightened to step up and do something about it like you are." Mjoll: "Aerin, you never cease to amaze me. You always see the good in everything." Aerin: "It's only because I've had an excellent teacher." Riften's guardian Aerin: "You've been in Riften for quite some time now, Lady Mjoll. I fear that you soon may leave us." Mjoll: "Riften has problems of its own. Now is not the time for exploration and discovery." Aerin: "I'm relieved to hear you say that. If you were to leave, I'd miss you terribly." Mjoll: "Aerin, I owe you my life. It would take a threat to all of Skyrim for me to depart." Mjoll's lost ring Mjoll: "Aerin, have you seen my ring? The one with the inscription?" Aerin: "No, I haven't. Don't tell me you've lost it." Mjoll: "I hope not. That ring is irreplaceable." Aerin: "I'll look around the house and if I find it, I'll bring it to you right away." Deals with the Guild Mjoll: "Aerin tells me you might be dealing arms to the Thieves Guild. Is this true?" Grelka: "I don't know what he's talking about. He must be seeing things." Mjoll: "I'm watching you, Grelka. One slip up and I report you to the guards. You got that?" Grelka: "Whatever you say." A harassment-free market Madesi: "Hello, Lady Mjoll." Mjoll: "Madesi, my friend. How have things been since last week's incident?" Madesi: "Ever since you scared off that thug from the Thieves Guild, not one of them's bothered me. We're lucky to have you here." Mjoll: "It's my pleasure. If you see the Thieves Guild harassing anyone else, you be sure and let me know." Stable fortifications Mjoll: "Have you prepared the stables like I suggested, Shadr?" Shadr: "Yes, Lady Mjoll. If Riften gets attacked, we'll retreat inside the city gates and bar the door just like you said." Mjoll: "Good. You could be our first line of defense since you live outside the city walls, so we're depending on you." Angry merchants Drifa: "Mjoll! I'm glad I found you." Mjoll: "What is it, Drifa? What's the matter?" Drifa: "It's Bersi. He's getting so angry about the corruption in Riften, he said he's going to walk right up to Maven and give her a piece of his mind." Mjoll: "If I see him, I'll make sure he doesn't do anything brash. Don't worry." Noisy burglar Mjoll: "Well met, Brand-Shei. I've come by to browse your wares today." Brand-Shei: "Is it true you chased a thief from your home? I overheard Aerin mentioning it." Mjoll: "It's true. Wasn't much of a thief though. Made enough noise to wake the Red Mountain." Brand-Shei: "Good. Maybe that will teach them to leave honest citizens alone." Mjoll's misplaced ring Mjoll: "I was hoping you could help me. It seems I've lost a ring that also means quite a bit to me. It's made of gold with an inscription on the inside that says "sand elske."" Brand-Shei: "I'm afraid not. I don't deal in stolen goods." Mjoll: "Stolen? How can you be certain? I may have just misplaced it somewhere in the city." Brand-Shei: "Lady Mjoll, if you lost a gold ring anywhere in this city I'm afraid it's likely never to be seen again. I'm sorry." Quotes Environment Follower General Trivia staves.]] *She is voiced by Martina Lotun who also voices many other female Nords. *Mjoll is an essential character and cannot be killed by other characters or by the Dragonborn, increasing her value as a follower. This makes her useful as "cannon fodder" or a "tank" against enemies like Dwarven Centurions and mammoths and also makes her immune to friendly fire in close-quarters fighting. However, if she takes too much damage she will pause to recover her health, rendering her briefly useless during battle. *Mjoll cannot be sacrificed at the Sacellum of Boethiah during the quest "Boethiah's Calling." *She is interested in Dwarven architecture. *She appears to be concerned about her state of mind as one of her random comments has her noting that she's tired of death yet doesn't want to give up the enjoyment of fighting. *Earning a bounty in Riften while Mjoll is a follower results in her leaving the Dragonborn's service. *Mjoll doesn't react if brought into the Ragged Flagon Cistern as a follower, even though she claims to despise the Thieves Guild. *Mjoll's battleaxe is leveled, and the level is dependent upon the Dragonborn's level the first time Riften is entered. *She will equip her battleaxe over Grimsever if given it to her as a follower, despite telling the Dragonborn she feels defenseless without it. *If married, Aerin will move to the Dragonborn's house with her and continue to follow her around. Bugs *If entering Riften with Mjoll as a follower, she might start her dialogue with Aerin: "I had another run-in with the Thieves Guild." Although Aerin is not present. She will continue the conversation despite Aerin's side of the conversation not being heard. *If married and living anywhere but Riften, when dismissed as a follower, she says she is going back to Riften, but doesn't actually leave. * If Mjoll is given a different set of armor, and then dismissed, the next time she appears, she will have her default armor equipped. **A solution is to remove a piece of the equipped armor. The other pieces of the different set will re-equip. Upon giving the removed piece back, it will be properly equipped. *Mjoll's "shopkeeper" function may fail to work. * Mjoll may refuse to use a bow other than her hunting bow. If a better bow is left in her inventory, she will still equip it, but will revert to her hunting bow when combat starts. * In Hjerim, Mjoll may start an argument with Calder (the Dragonborn's housecarl after Becoming Thane of Windhelm), resulting in a fight. Neither can kill the other. *It is possible that the quest to get Grimsever may never come up. ** Leveling up in front of her may solve this. *If married and living outside Riften, Mjoll may get lost while exploring Skyrim. Try searching for her at the Bee and Barb or at Aerin's House both in Riften. Alternately, you may find her at your current residence. She can be stubborn to show up so be prepared to spend a little time looking for her. * If the Dragonborn drops an item in a Homestead (tested on PC, Windstand Manor) while Mjoll and a steward or housecarl is present (tested on PC, Valdimar), Mjoll may say "You are too slow, i got it first" and start a non-brawl fight with the nearby steward or housecarl, but the dropped item will remain. *If married and moved out of Riften, Aerin will follow and live wherever she does. This also applies if the Dragonborn purchases Honeyside in Riften and moves into it with Mjoll. **This can be solved most easily by killing him, however this must be done with caution otherwise Mjoll will stop liking (and, therefore, cooperating with) the Dragonborn, and a bounty will be incurred. Aerin is programmed not to follow Mjoll if she is herself in follower mode. A permanent solution identified by many players is while within the house order Mjoll to follow but "Wait here". Aerin will automatically leave the house and begin walking home. If this is done in Honeyside, simply follow Aerin until he enters his nearby home and kill him (with any luck he'll go to one of the upstairs rooms where he can not only be killed but hidden behind a closed door, although this is more for the sake of realism than any likelihood of his body being discovered). If not in Riften, follow Aerin as he leaves the city, wait until the coast is clear, then kill him. Return to Mjoll and release her from waiting and she'll be none the wiser. Note: it is unclear if Aerin following Mjoll post-marriage is scripted or a bug. Appearances * ru:Мьол Львица pl:Lwica Mjoll de:Mjoll die Löwin fr:Mjöll la Lionne es:Mjoll la leona it:Mjoll la Leonessa Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Possible Stewards Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers